Holla At Ya Boy
by Katastrophi
Summary: Mituna is hot and bothered, wanting both of his Highblood lovers.


Another prompt from my writing blog. I had fun with this.

* * *

A small gasp fell from Mituna's lips when he felt that wire stitches graze his exposed neck. The small Gemini groaned when he felt strong hands picking him up. He wasn't exactly sure how it had come to this, but he wasn't complaining at all.

"Aye there, champ. You look like ya already excited and ready ta burst." Cronus grinned, pulling the cigarette from his lips to flick it away.

Mituna whined softly, not wanting to move from his moirail's grip. The two had already decided quite some time ago that they were closer than the average couple of pale mates. Kurloz's lips felt so perfect against his skin, the drag of the stitches making the yellow blood mewl and purr. The mime looked up at Cronus, nodding at him. His moirail was his precious little boy and he wouldn't let anyone hurt him, especially Ampora; but he knew Mituna would love every bit of this.

Kurloz slowly unzipped Mituna's jumpsuit, signalling the seadweller to kiss and nibble at his bare chest. Mituna's purr deepened and he hooked one of his hands on Cronus's horns, his fingers clumsily working over the dull bends. The Ampora's fins fluttered softly as be began to nip at the pale gray skin under his lips. The bed they were on shifted,Kurloz pulling the Captor off of his lap, laying him down on the bed.

Cronus looked to the mime, trying to read his facial expressions before throwing everything to the wind and just continuing to ravish the little one. Mituna still had a grip on the seadweller's horn, rubbing it slowly as he chirped and trilled. Kurloz stripped the jumpsuit completely off of his moirail, pleasantly surprised at the fact that he wasn't wearing any form of underwear.

The purple blood purred, lowering his lips over Mituna's stomach, laughing softly to himself as the mime started working those stitched lips over his other horn. Cronus groaned into Mituna's skin, biting lightly at the line of his little lover's hips. The Gemini groaned, his hips raising.

The Aquarius lifted his head a bit, turning to Kurloz with a wide smirk on his lips. The mime arched his brow and glanced around, trying to figure out what the other was so happy about. It didn't take long, though. Mituna was panting, his bulge slowly peaking from it's sheath. It was truly an arousing sight.

Cronus ran his hands down the smallest male's chest and back down to his stomach and hips. Long slender fingers teased at the folds of Mituna's nook, making the small male squeak and moan loudly. "Cronuth, f-fuck!"

The Gemini lifted his hips, wanting more from the other male's thin fingers. The seadweller was happy to comply, gently thrusting them into his unbelivably hot body. Kurloz watched with excited eyes, now massaging at Cronus's hips and thighs. The fish shuddered, not used to such big hands gripping at his body. He loved how the little one underneath him was morning and rolling his hips up for more though. The sensations the Capricorn was causing and the needy sounds were getting to Cronus. He groaned, his own hips arching to Kurloz's hands, a familiar wriggling in the front of his pants.

Kurloz smirked as much as the stitches would allow him to, pressing his clothed hips down against Cronus's. He slowly started grinding, loving every sound he could pull from his finned friend. The fish ground back against the Capricorn, trying to focus on the small male in front of him. Mituna's nook was staining his fingers, the start of genetic material pooling around his legs.

"N-ngh! K-Kurloth, Cronuth," Mituna was mumbling and moaning their names nonsensically, his tiny thighs shaking and convulsing under the heat of his body and the way Cronus would just perfectly curl his fingers.

Cronus turned back to Kurloz, that smirk still in place. "Sounds like the little bugger is askin' mighty sweet for it, mime. Should we give'em what he wants?"

Kurloz nodded, shifting to remove his own skeletal suit and shorts. Watching his little pale lover so aroused had his bulge out and completely eager to dwell in those heated depths like had going on countless times before. Cronus glanced at the mute, a bit shocked at just how big the mime really was. The quiet ones were always the freaks, it seems.

He reached over, grasping the indigo blood's bulge, stroking it and letting the length wrap around his hand and wrist. A breath loudly left Kurloz's lips, the other highblood assumed that was his version of a moan. Cronus bit at his bottom lip, his fins and neck flushed with his color, he was so aroused. Mituna was practically begging to get fucked at this point.

The mime detached himself from the fish long enough to unbutton the greaser's slightly baggy jeans, letting them pool around his knees. His bulge wriggled seemingly angrily over his thighs, in desperate search for some form of warmth.

"Ya want us inside ya little'n?" Cronus jabbed his thumb towards Mituna who was practically a puddle on the mattress from the work of his fingers.

Kurloz debated it, soon nodding. Ampora pulled his fingers out of the little one, wiping them on his discarded pants leg. His body ached, wanting his release. The two bigger males coaxed mituna onto all fours, Kurloz placing himself behind his moirail. He grasped at his own bulge, groaning silently as the sensations sent tremors through his spine. The lisping boy in front of him was wiggling his bum, wanting nothing more than for Kurloz to plunge deep inside of him.

The mime didn't take long in filling Mituna's silent request; what his pale lover wanted, he got. He shook softly, the heat of the Gemini's insides licking and engulfing at Kurloz's cool bulge. his mouth strained against his stitches in silent moans as he grasped Mituna's sides, gently rocking into him.

The short yellow blood gasped and whined, pushing back onto Kurloz with every thrust the seemingly older male gave him. He gripped into the sheets underneath him, his body lurched forward with each push. Mituna whimpered, grinding his hips back but looked up at Cronus who was lazily stroking his own length. The boy with a lisp licked over his lips, watching the other.

The Aquarius quirked and eyebrow and smirked, "You wanna help a brother out, 'Tuna?"

"Yeth, I wanna fucking tathte ya." Mituna sounded so needy and breathless, Kurloz refusing to slow his pace unless it hurt his little one.

Cronus couldn't fight those words, moving to where his bulge was only a few centimeters from the Gemini's face. Mituna lurched forward, despite wanting to push back against his moirail's bulge. He let his tongue lull from his lips, the forked muscle slowly sliding over the curling tip of Cronus's ragingly purple bulge. The purple blood hissed softly, trying to keep his hips as still as possible. If he hurt the little psionic, his head would roll across the floor and his blood painted on his walls.

The thought of that ran a shiver down his spine; Cronus wasn't sure how he felt about that thought but Mituna's mouth engulfing him was enough for him to forget about it. He moaned loudly, his fingers threading in the little one's hair, tickling at his horns. The boy between the highblood trolls whimpered and whined, his body trembling.

Kurloz gripped his moirail's hips, his claws gently digging into the yellow tinted skin. Mituna was so tight around his bulge now. It was almost difficult to keep his pace. Cronus gently coaxed the small male to bob his head on the curling length between his legs, his own nook tightening and going into a spasm against the sensations. That split tongue could bring any self respecting troll to their knees; not to mention the strangled warbles and chirps leaving Mituna's mouth around his curling shaft.

The Gemini couldn't take much more. His eyes fluttered shut and his jaw laxed as his felt his insides tighten around Kurloz, his body thrown into a whirlwind of an orgasm. It took everything in him to not bite the seadweller in his mouth. Yellow dripped down his thighs, a mess slowly puddling around his and his moirail's thighs. The Prince of Rage groaned without a sound, his thrusts fighting against the constriction of his lover's insides.

The mime couldn't take it anymore. Indigo laced his moirail's insides, a shudder wracking his body. He slumped against Mituna's back, kissing it fleetingly as he watched the tired psionic swallowing and working Ampora over. Kurloz pulled free from his little one, his bulge slowly re-sheathing its self.

Cronus whimpered, watching Mituna's whole body work his bulge, knowing the small male was hypersensitive from his orgasm. Luckily for the group, it didn't take much for the Aquarius to get off. The way Mituna's tongue danced over his flesh was enough to bring him to his climax. Deep purple spilled slightly from the yellow blood's mouth, dribbling and staining down his chin as he swallowed at what he could.

Cronus pulled free from Mituna's warm mouth, letting his arousal fully die down before taking the little one in his arms, laying down with him. Kurloz followed suit, curling his body protectively beside of his purring moirail. Though stained, the Gemini looked absolutely beautiful to both of the trolls.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! :3


End file.
